Attacked by the cameras
by Firegirl99
Summary: A one shot about Katniss and Cato. I'm really bad at summaries but this is pretty much about Cato confessing his love for Katniss. Will she believe him or will she turn to Peeta instead? Kato with a little bit of Peetniss. Rated T because I can. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES - however much I wish I did - SUZANNE COLLINS DOES :P


**Hey people! I wrote this before I even joined fanfick at like 4 in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Anyways I forgot about it until this morning when I was trying to find a blank page in my notebook (unsuccessfully) so I thought I'd upload it. Sorry if it sucks but it is my first Kato so please understand if it is bad. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I hear Peeta confess his 'undying love' for me and I freeze, speechless. The cameras find me and I manage to glance at the screen. I look genuinely shocked. Then Cato comes up to me, presses his lips to my ear and whispers "I need you to know that I love you and I'm going to do what ever I can to make you feel the same way"

Then he sprints off in the direction of the training room. Haymitch turns to me

"What did he say sweetheart?" I just look at him for a minute then I decide that I should talk to Cato first and Peeta second. But I still need to answer Haymitch.

"It happened again" it comes out and barley passes as anything more as a whisper. "I'll see you back on the floor in a bit" I turn to run and he yells after me "Don't kill him"

"No promises" I shout over my shoulder and I don't have to look back to know he's smiling. I however, am not.

When I reach the training room Cato is waiting for me leaning across a door frame trying to look causal. He failed miserably. When he sees me stop under his gaze he starts to move towards me.

"Stop it Cato" he stops in his tracks and asks confused

"Stop what exactly"

"Stop giving me that look and expecting me to fall for you like everyone else. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me choose between you two and in the end it won't matter who I choose because you'll just kill me anyway"

"Is that really how you think of me?" I'm surprised to find that he actually sounds hurt.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a threat, then I got to know you and realized that there might be another side to you but here you go again being a jerk! I'm not going to fall into your trap"

"Ok, first you calling me a jerk hurt, second I would never hurt you, can't you just think of me as the guy I really am? The guy I am when I'm with you? And finally how do you know _he's _not lying? Not trying to make you weak?"

"I know Peeta, I know when he lies. And trust me I'm still mad at him for making me look weak but I thought I'd deal with you first." I decided to ignore his first two comments because I have no answer for him. Not yet anyway.

"Aw thanks for the consideration. Now you know me, can't you tell when I'm lying?"

"Yes I do know you, but I know you as two different guys and right now you're just sounding like the brutal killer from district 2"

"So you're judging me because of my home?"

"No. I'm not judging you. I'm trying to understand you. By the way, you are such a hypocrite! When we first met you referred to me as district 12 scum!" I'm really getting pissed now.

"I thought you already did understand me" there's a long pause before he speaks again "let's see if I can convince you which version of me I am" He moves forward and I'm instantly scared. I walk backwards regretting choosing to talk to him first instead of Peeta, he's much less…intimidating. I'm snapped away from my thoughts as my back comes into contact with the smooth cold surface of the wall. He smirks.

"What we're in a room full of weapons and this is the one time when you don't have something to hit me with? It must have been fait" his voice is joking but his eyes are filled with something I can't quite place then he presses his strong body close against mine; trapping my arms so I can't do anything. I feel his lips smash against mine and am overcome with a strange feeling and find myself starting to kiss him back but I quickly snap myself out of it. I pull my leg up and knee him in the gut; he winces slightly at the pain but doesn't budge. Then I decide to take a different approach and knee him in the balls. He lets out a grown as he hunches over in pain. Finally I'm free from his grasp and take the opportunity to make a bee line for the door. Just before I go out I decide to say one last thing

"You know the cameras aren't here so you didn't need to pretend to like me"

"You really still think I'm pretending? Katniss that's sick! I'd never do that to you!" I don't answer and sprint full speed pushing the door open. I never slow down as I make my way down the long, spiraling corridor. When I make it into the elevator I let out a sigh of relief. I press the button with a 12 on it and relax for a minute.

I walk into the lounge and see that everyone has waited for me. Effie sits admiring the new mahogany table that had been brought into the room while we were at the interviews, Cinna and Portia sit on the sofa talking quietly, Haymitch sits facing the blank TV screen with a drink in his hand and a hollow look on his face then I see Peeta, he's pacing up and down the floor looking worried as ever. When I see him it just reminds me that he's done exactly the same as Cato even if his intentions were different. I feel the anger rise up inside me and tackle him, pushing him into a wall and smashing a vase. I yell for a bit until Haymitch and Cinna pry me off of him telling me that instead of making me look weak he made me look desirable.

Effie just grumbles on about how nice that vase was and about my lack of manners. I really couldn't care less.

I can tell that before I tackled Peeta know one knew I was even there. I did come in instinctively quietly because of my countless hours hunting with Gale. Huh. Maybe I do have a chance in the games.

"I think you better tell us what happened sweetheart" I nod and ask quietly

"Can I get changed first and take my makeup off?" Cinna smiles at me and I know he understands how dressed up I feel right now and how I need to wash away the memories of what has happened. I go to my room, have a shower, take off my makeup and put on the first thing I see which happen to be a red top and a pair of denim shorts. I wouldn't have thought it was comfy but actually I was surprised. I've never worn denim before in my life! I slowly walk back into the lounge to be greeted by an impatient looking Haymitch and a scared Peeta.

"Did he hurt you?" his eyes quickly scan my body for any cuts as soon as I enter the room. Even though there aren't any cameras here and I just smashed him into a wall cutting his hands in the process he still acts as if he's in love. Maybe he is. Maybe my bluff to Cato about him not lying is actually not a bluff at all.

I sit down on the new table and watch Effie wince and try not to yell. Then I turn my attention to Haymitch who has obviously enjoyed watching Effie's reaction as well. It's starting to get a bit creepy how much we're alike. Just as I'm about to spill the beans about everything that has happened the TV screen flicks on and the sound of Ceaser Flickerman's voice fills the room. I can tell already that we're not the only ones watching this.

"Ladies and gentleman, as we ended our last interview of the night there happened to be some very peculiar events going on in the training room, we had cameras placed in there to help the game makers decide on the tributes scores and were able to catch a very interesting conversation between two of our tributes." The TV screen starts by showing my reaction to Peeta's interview and when I see Cato lean in to whisper in my ear Peeta tenses. He's obviously not liking this and I can tell he's going to get a big shock when he sees the kiss. It shows my reaction to Cato's words too. I sprint off after him yelling back at Haymitch. Then the angle of the camera shifts a little and you can tell that the cameras in the training room are up high. It shows our shouted conversation, the kiss and my hasty exit then it shows what I didn't see. After I left Cato ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and you can tell by the look in his eyes that he's genuinely sad and feeling lost. He punches the wall angrily leaving a giant whole. Wow! I knew he was strong but not _that_ strong! He leaves and the screen goes blank for a second before Ceaser's image engulfs it again. "Well what do you think of that folks? Will Cato manage to convince Katniss of his feelings? Who will she choose? Happy hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favor!" the crowd start cheering and I can barely stop myself from gagging. Peeta turns to me

"He kissed you and you kissed back?" it sounds like he needs reassurance even though he has just seen it for himself

"I also knead him in the balls!" I say defensively but before we can get further into our fight Cato comes crashing into the room and even before _he_ can say anything a camera crew excitedly come into the room. Great. Just great.

"Can you please leave us alone?" I ask kindly to the camera men

"Sorry darling but we are under strict orders to film you three"

"Don't call me darling!" I snap and I can tell that Peeta, Cato, Cinna and Haymitch are all smiling (or smirking in Cato's case) at my attitude but I'd bet anything that Effie isn't as pleased.

"You tell 'em sweetheart" I glare back at Haymitch before pushing past the mass of people blocking the doorway and run straight for my room. I don't want to talk to anyone tonight if it's about what's happened or what's about to happen in the next couple of weeks and I defiantly don't want the conversation to be filmed! The large TV screen in my room comes to life and I hear Ceaser Flickerman's voice once again

"Because you all showed so much interest in this teenage love triangle we decide to be kind and not make you wait until the morning. So here we go" it shows Cato impatiently tapping his foot while he waits for the glass elevator to rise to my floor. Then it shows me and the camera man have a little fight before I run into my bedroom. Then it has a small message along the bottom of the screen 'this is brought to you live from the twelfth floor of the tribute training building' nothing exciting must have happened since I locked myself in.

Haymitch stands up and surprisingly comes eye to eye with Cato which is something I've never seen anyone be brave enough to do yet. Then again he is drunk.

"Have you been hassling that girl?"

"No. But I'm thinking _he_ has" he practically spits out his sentence as he looks at Peeta

"Me? I'm not the one who forced her to kiss me!" at that Cato can't control his anger anymore and lunges at Peeta. I thought there were rules about tributes fighting before the arena but no- one stops them. Apart from Cinna, Portia, Effie and Haymitch of course but I think they just don't want Peeta to get hurt. They're attempt at stopping the ruthless killing machine that is Cato fails though and for some unknown reason I find myself rushing to the door. I fling myself on Cato and pull him back shouting at the top of my lungs as I do.

"CATO! CATO STOP! I'll hear you out but you have to STOP!" he lets me pull him off Peeta's damaged body after he throws what must be his tenth punch onto him. Peeta leaps forward and punches him back but I quickly shuffle into the middle of them with a hand resting on each of their muscular chests. Even if they are faking their love they wouldn't risk hurting me in front of the cameras. Good. That gives me an advantage. I look from Cato to Peeta with disappointment in my eyes. When I look at Peeta I ask: "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. But he won't be soon" he jumps over me and tackles Cato. I immediately snap into action. Pulling them apart. I walk Peeta to the sofa and tell the others to keep him there and make sure he's ok then I turn my attention back to Cato who is still kneeling at the floor glaring at Peeta but when our eyes meet they soften and I can't help but wonder if he maybe is telling the truth about his love. I walk over to him and hold out my hand with a warm smile on my face. He takes it eagerly.

"Come on, we need to talk somewhere where there really aren't cameras" we manage to make our way through the bubble of people and get to the elevator. Without even asking he presses the button for his floor and the elevator starts to move. When the doors open we are swarmed by flashing lights and people out on a mission to capture our every word. I press the button for the doors to close and find what I'm looking for: the button for the roof. Normally I would just walk up from my floor but seen as it's been taken over by the paparazzi I think this will be a lot better.

When we reach the roof we literally have to fight to get some privacy. Cato and I actually make a good team and we manage to take out at least ten of the camera crew without even using weapons before they give up. We block the door just in case.

"Look, I'm sorry for causing you all this hassle, I honestly didn't mean to. I just thought you should know how I feel before we went into the arena and I didn't even realize what Peeta had said in his interview until later. I swear I wouldn't have said anything if I knew!" because of the amount of sincerest in his voice I actually find myself believing him and I think that he maybe does love me. He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Then he kisses me. It's not like the last one which was hard and empty but this one is soft and passionate. I didn't think he'd be like this. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Then he pulls away.

"See you tomorrow Kat" I raise an eyebrow at the sound of the nickname that he's given me but don't say anything as all too fast he's in the elevator and is slowly disappearing from my sight. I stay up on the roof for a while just letting the cool breeze wash over my skin. Then I notice that it's really dark so I make my way downstairs. Luckily the last thing the cameras got was me and Cato kicking their asses. Served them right. I bet that made a very entertaining preview of the games for the capital. Oh bad thought. I shake my head to get rid of it. It doesn't work.

I can't sleep because of thoughts of tomorrow. I decide to go up to the roof again and listen to the party that is going on in the streets below. I stop frozen when I see someone has already beaten me here. At first I think it's Cato and for some reason my hearts starts to beat faster then he turns around and I realize that it's Peeta. We talk for a while about what torture awaits us. After a while he goes to bed leaving me to my thoughts. Now I know that I have two boys in love with me: one sweet and selfless who has always looked out for me and one who everyone sees as the bad boy but I know as someone else who has the power to make my knees feel weak. That's when I realize that I have one seriously hard decision on my hands. Cato or Peeta?

I can feel that my eyes are getting heavier by the second and I can only just make out someone's figure walking towards me. They tower over me like an adult to a small child but I'm not afraid. They grab my hand to pull me up over their shoulder but they aren't rough and they're obviously not trying to hurt me. They stumble a bit on the way down the stairs and I vaguely wonder why. Then once I'm safely in my bed I hear their voice and for the first time realize who it is.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Haymitch. Even before the games he's looking out for me. I feel as if I finally have a father figure in my life again and I whisper

"Thank you" before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Kato are my fave couple so I'd love to hear what you think of this story!**

**Thanks! Bye! :) x**


End file.
